super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Victory Theme
Music that plays when a character wins List of victory themes {|class="wikitable" !width="50" colspan="2" |Universe !width="100"|Character(s) !width="center"|Description !width="10"|Audio |- |align="center"|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic |align="center"| |align="center"|Princess Twilight Sparkle Mean Twilight Derpy Hooves Starlight Glimmer Queen Chrysalis The Great & Powerful Trixie |Princess Twilight's/Derpy Hooves'/Starlight Glimmer's/The Great and Powerful Trixie's: The last fragment of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic intro Mean Twilight's: A minor key version of the MLP intro fragments Queen Chrysalis: The last fragments of an instrumental version of "This Day Aria" | |- |align="center"|Shrek |align="center"| |align="center"|Shrek |The last parts of "Smash Mouth - All Star" | |- |align="center"|Putt-Putt |align="center"| |align="center"|Putt-Putt |The last parts of "Go, Putt-Putt" from "Putt-Putt Enters the Race" | |- |align="center"|LazyTown |align="center"| |align="center"|Stingy Stephanie |The last fragments of an instrumental version of "Welcome to LazyTown" | |- |align="center"|Bratz |align="center"| |align="center"|Burdine Maxwell |The last fragments of the Bratz cartoon intro | |- |align="center"|Equestria Girls (Universe) |align="center"| |align="center"|EQG Fluttershy EQG Rarity Adagio Dazzle Sonata Dusk EQG Pinkie Pie Sunset Shimmer |EQG Fluttershy's/EQG Rarity's/EQG Pinkie Pie's/Sunset Shimmer's: Last fragments of the Equestria Girls Movie intro Adagio Dazzle's/Sonata Dusk's: The last few parts of "Under My Spell" from Rainbow Rocks | |- |align="center"|If Undertale was Realistic |align="center"| |align="center"|Genderless Child |The few notes from the Undertale menu theme | |- |align="center"|Power Rangers |align="center"| |align="center"|Snide |The last fragments of the Power Rangers Dino Charge intro | |- |align="center"|My Little Pony G3 |align="center"| |align="center"|G3.5 Scootaloo & G3.5 Sweetie Belle Starsong |The last fragments of an instrumental version of the My Little Pony G3 intro | |- |align="center"|SuperMarioLogan |align="center"| |align="center"|Cody SML Bowser Junior Joseph |The fist few notes of "Get Outside" one of SML's background music | |- |align="center"|Monster High |align="center"| |align="center"|Zomby Gaga |The last fragments of "We Are Monster High" | |- |align="center"|Sister Location |align="center"| |align="center"|Circus Baby |The level clear theme from Sister Location | |- |align="center"|Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series (Universe) |align="center"| |align="center"|Abridged Joey Abridged Bakura Abridged Jaden Yuki Abridged Yusaku |Abridged Joey's/Abridged Bakura's: The intro from Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series Abridged Jaden Yuki's: TBA Abridged Yusaku's: TBA | |- |align="center"|Five Nights at Freddy's |align="center"| |align="center"|Adventure Freddy Fazbear |The victory theme from FNAF World | |- |align="center"|Barbie |align="center"| |align="center"|Barbie Robot Barbie Raquelle |The Barbie Life in The Dreamhouse intro | |- |align="center"|Mean Girls |align="center"| |align="center"|Regina George |The last fragments of "Kelis - Milkshake" | |- |align="center"|The Hub |align="center"| |align="center"|The Hub |The Hub commercial break theme | |- |align="center"|Braceface |align="center"| |align="center"|Sharon Nina |The instrumental guitar solo in the middle of the Braceface intro | |- |align="center"|The Simpsons |align="center"| |align="center"|Lisa Simpson |The last fragments of The Simpsons intro | |- |align="center"|Oishi Kawaii High School Battle |align="center"| |align="center"|Oishi Kawaii |The last part of the Oishi Kawaii High School Battle intro | |- |align="center"|VeggieTales |align="center"| |align="center"|Junior Asparagus |The last fragments of the instrumental version of "I can be your friend" | |- |align="center"|Clawdeena9 |align="center"| |align="center"|Clawdeena9 |His intro theme | |- |align="center"|Sonic Zombie Series |align="center"| |align="center"|Sonic Zombies |Sonic's Victory Theme from Brawl/Smash 4/Smash Ultimate | |- |align="center"|Good Burger |align="center"| |align="center"|Ed |The first part of the Good Burger intro | |- |align="center"|The Loud House |align="center"| |align="center"|Lincoln Loud |The last fragments of The Loud House intro | |- |align="center"|Markiplier Animated |align="center"| |align="center"|Yandereplier |The last few parts of Markiplier's outro theme "Crazy La Paint" | |- |align="center"|Steven Universe |align="center"| |align="center"|Garnet |The last fragments of the instrumental version of the Steven Universe intro | |- |align="center"|Thomas the Tank Engine |align="center"| |align="center"|Thomas the Tank Engine |The last few parts of the Thomas the Tank Engine theme | |- |align="center"|My Little Pony The Movie |align="center"| |align="center"|Movie Pinkie Pie |The last fragments of "One Small Thing" | |- |align="center"|Inanimate Insanity |align="center"| |align="center"|OJ |The first part of "Kevin Macleod - Aches High" | |- |align="center"|Doki Doki Literature Club |align="center"| |align="center"|Monika |The last few parts of "Your Reality" | |- |align="center"|Brandy & Mr. Whiskers |align="center"| |align="center"|Brandy & Mr. Whiskers |The last part of the Brandy & Mr. Whiskers intro | |- |align="center"|Azumanga Daioh |align="center"| |align="center"|Kagura |The last parts of the Azumanga Daioh opening | |- |align="center"|SuperMarioGlitchy4 |align="center"| |align="center"|SMG4 Mario |Mario series victory theme from Brawl/Smash 4/Smash Ultimate | |- |align="center"|Miku Miku Dance |align="center"| |align="center"|MMD Bonnie |The last instrumental part of "The Living Tombstone - Five Nights at Freddy's" | |- |align="center"|Terry Toons |align="center"| |align="center"|Papa Bear |The ending theme from Paul Terry The Three Bears | |- |align="center"|OneyPlays |align="center"| |align="center"|Oney |The first part of the OneyPlays intro slightly slowed down | |- |align="center"|Hanazuki Full of Treasures |align="center"| |align="center"|Hanazuki |Hanazuki YouTube outro theme | |- |align="center"|Charlie Chaplin |align="center"| |align="center"|Charlie Chaplin |The first part of the Chaplin theme | |- |align="center"|Lester the Unlikely |align="center"| |align="center"|Lester the Unlikely |The first part of the Lester the Unlikely theme | |- |align="center"|Lollipop Chainsaw |align="center"| |align="center"|Juliet Starling |The last parts of "Riot Rhythm" | |- |align="center"|The Mr. Men Show |align="center"| |align="center"|Mr. Grumpy |The last parts of The Mr. Men Show intro | |- |align="center"|Filmora |align="center"| |align="center"|Filmora |The Windows 95 UK Start Up theme | |- |align="center"|Lizzie McGuire |align="center"| |align="center"|Toon Lizzie McGuire |The last part of the Lizzie McGuire intro | |- |align="center"|The Amazing World of Gumball |align="center"| |align="center"|Nicole Watterson |The last few parts of TAWoG intro | |- |align="center"|Winx Club |align="center"| |align="center"|Musa |The Last fragments of the Winx Club intro | |- |align="center"|The Amanda Show |align="center"| |align="center"|Amanda Bynes |The Amanda Show intro minus the build up part | |- |align="center"|LEGO |align="center"| |align="center"|Movie Garmadon Unikitty |Movie Garmadon's: The last parts of Garmadon's theme Unikitty's: The last parts of "Everything is Awesome" | |- |align="center"|SheZow |align="center"| |align="center"|SheZow |The last few parts of the SheZow commercial break/back to the show theme | |- |align="center"|Samurai Jack |align="center"| |align="center"|Aku & Scaramouche |The last parts of the Samurai Jack (Cartoon Network) intro | |- |align="center"|Dr. Suess |align="center"| |align="center"|The Grinch |The last fragments of "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" | |- |align="center"|EdPlus777 |align="center"| |align="center"|EDplus777 |EdPlus777 Season 4 intro | |- |align="center"|Sabrina the Teenage Witch |align="center"| |align="center"|Toon Sabrina 70's Sabrina |Toon Sabrina's: The last fragments of the Sabrina the Animated Series intro 70's Sabrina's: The last fragments of the 70's Sabrina cartoon intro | |- |align="center"|YouTube |align="center"| |align="center"|Shawn & Serena |The SilvaGunner version of Captain Falcon's victory theme | |- |align="center"|Landstalker |align="center"| |align="center"|Nigel |TBA | |- |align="center"|Knockoffs |align="center"| |align="center"|Knockoff Pooh |The sped up version of "Sophie - My World" that's heard in the toy | |- |align="center"|Great Wolf Lodge |align="center"| |align="center"|Wiley Wolf |The last fragments of "Goin' to the Great Wolf Lodge" | |- |align="center"|SpongeBob SquarePants |align="center"| |align="center"|The Flying Dutchman |The last fragments of the SpongeBob SquarePants intro | |- |align="center"|Super Mario Bros. Super Show |align="center"| |align="center"|Toon Toad |The title card theme of the Super Mario World cartoon | |- |align="center"|Powerpuff Girls Z |align="center"| |align="center"|Hyper Blossom |The last fragment of the PPGZ USA opening | |- |align="center"|Pat the NES Punk |align="center"| |align="center"|Pat the NES Punk |The last fraction of his intro theme | |- |align="center"|FUZ e DICE |align="center"| |align="center"|FUZ e DICE |TBA | |- |align="center"|Saban Moon |align="center"| |align="center"|Saban Moon |The last fragment of her intro theme | |- |align="center"|Riddle School |align="center"| |align="center"|Phil Eggtree |TBA | |- |align="center"|Viva Reverie |align="center"| |align="center"|Viva Reverie |The last fragments of "Particle Mare" | |- |align="center"|Toys "R" Us |align="center"| |align="center"|Geoffrey |The Toys "R" Us commercial jingle | |- |align="center"|Underpants |align="center"| |align="center"|Da Child |The few notes from the Undertale menu theme | |- |align="center"|Kirby Right Back At 'Ya |align="center"| |align="center"|Escargoon |The last fragments of the Kirby Right Back At 'Ya intro | |- |align="center"|Fried Chili Cheese Dogs |align="center"| |align="center"|FCCD Mr. Krabs |The last fragments of the SpongeBob SquarePants intro | |- |align="center"|U.S. Acres |align="center"| |align="center"|Wade Duck |TBA | |- |align="center"|Donkey Kong Country |align="center"| |align="center"|Toon Cranky Kong |Donkey Kong's victory theme from Melee | |- |align="center"|Ask |align="center"| |align="center"|Drunk Chara |The few notes from the Undertale menu theme | |- |align="center"|Stariaat |align="center"| |align="center"|Annie |TBA | |- |align="center"|New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe |align="center"| |align="center"|Bowsette |Bowser's Victory Theme from Smash Bros. WiiU/3DS | |- |align="center"|Ink Rose |align="center"| |align="center"|Ink Rose |TBA | Category:Extras